The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
by Miss Spiritual Slut
Summary: Lies, truth and girls in the closet. May contain spoilers.


** The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe  
**   
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Spoilers:** Contains some spoilers for season 3, more and less vague. The idea to the story came from episode _"One Has Class and the Other One Dyes"._   
**  
**** Disclaimer: ** Shame, nothing is mine. Not even Jess. Not even the title. Real shame.  
  
  
-  
  
  
The couch was pretty comfortable. But she knew that already.   
One of the things that made it so comfortable was the fact that he was her seat cushion. And her arm rest. And her water cooler. Okay, that's kinda gross.  
  
It reminded her of a few weeks ago, when they just started the rutine. Just that then, they were standing. And it was way shorter. And his tongue wasn't in her mouth. Okay, gross again.  
  
She liked the way he ran his fingertips against her skin. It felt so gentle and ticklish and nice. She liked the thing he did with his lips. It's called kissing, I presume. He knew what he was doing. He was good at what he was doing. She liked that,  
  
They did that quite a lot. You know, in Luke's apartment, in the Gilmore house... When Lorelai was away. But they weren't all about making out. The liked going to the movies... In Hartford. Or going to book stores... In Hartford. Or going to music stores. Yes, in Hartford. And in different cars, no less.  
  
They preferred to keep their relationship discreet. Well, she did. He couldn't care less about it. I mean, he cared heaps about her and about what she wanted, but the Stars Hollow gossip chain was the ultimate least of his worries. Not that slipping his tongue into her mouth was his main concern, but it was nice.  
  
He liked being with her. It took him a while to admit his feelings, well, _some_ of his feelings, to her. But it was worth it.  
  
She shifted on the couch as she tried to move closer. She tried to move her leg from under him, accidently knocking a book off the couch. They broke apart suddenly, as the book made a loud 'thud' noise, hitting the floor.  
  
She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, glancing down at the book. He smirked at her flustered image as he lightly touched her hair, causing the piece of hair she tucked behind her ear before to fall loose again. The simply stared at each other for a moment before she leaned back in and kissed him.  
  
Her mom had no idea she was there. She almost never knew she was there. Or in Hartford. Or with him.  
Her mom had no idea they were together. She still hasn't gathered enough courage to tell her.   
She made tons of excuses, ridiculous and less ridiculous, about her whereabouts. But at least her mom believed her.  
  
Luke Knew. Sort of.   
They had to tell him. Especially after he caught them exchanging saliva in the apartment.   
He hated lying to Lorelai, but he trusted them. And he knew they'd kill him if he told her. He also knew that Lorelai would kill him if she found out he knew and didn't tell her. He was sort of trapped, but he had no choice but to stay that way. He was just happy that it was Rory and not some moronic blonde girl which Jess knows nothing about. Again.  
  
She lost her balance, making them both fall down, him with his back to the couch. But it didn't stop them. She leaned forward and kissed him again, but this time, the sound of footsteps caused her to stop.  
  
"Luke!" They heard. Lorelai's voice.   
  
"Oh, my god..." She called, sitting up quickly. He sat up as well, raising his eyebrow at her.  
She tried to unfold her currently folded leg while moving it from one side of him to the other one, bringing both her legs together.   
But it didn't really work.   
She stumbled and fell off the couch, hitting her shoulder as she met the coffee table down there.  
  
The sound of footsteps, which has gotten stronger and louder, stopped. "Luke?" was heard again, more worried this time.  
  
She freaked as the sound started again. She looked around, scanning the room, a look of worry and fright on her face. He turned to her, trying to comfort her with a simple "Hey".  
She didn't respond to his pathetic attempt to comfort her. She rose up to her feet, wincing in pain, letting out a short "Ow..."  
  
He smirked at her again. He hated to see her upset, but he couldn't help but smile, seeing her like this. "I think there's some space under the couch" he said, jokingly. She took it seriously and glanced down, shaking her head. "No, there isn't!" she shouted. Well, she whispered, but it was loud. A harsh whisper, rather. He creased her eyebrows at her. Maybe it's time for Lorelai to find out.  
"Rory..."  
  
"Luke!"  
This time it was really loud. She could practically hear the doorknob being twisted. She jogged towards the wall quickly, opening the door to the closet.  
He reached in to grab the book she earlier knocked off the couch as the sound of a door slamming was heard. A moment later, the door to the apartment was wide opened.  
  
Lorelai sent a glare to the closet. He really hated to guess what she was thinking at the moment. He opened the book quickly and looked into it, as if he was reading.  
  
"Looking for someone?" He asked her, not even bothering to look up. "Luke, Luke, Luke, where's Luke?" she asked, looking around, occasionally glancing at the closet. She really needs to lay off coffee. That's what _he _ was thinking at the moment. "Not here." He simply replied. "Oh," came Lorelai's answer, "Cause I saw some weird dude down there behind the counter and I was pretty afraid Luke finally got his magical shape shifting powers. And didn't tell me!"   
He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before looking back at the book. He wasn't amused. But he had to get rid of her.   
"Randy Mc-Something-son." he answered with a sigh, fixing his gaze at her. "Strange Irish guy. Ceaser's friend or something. Has good taste in beers". He could have sworn he heard Rory muttering something all the way from inside of the closed closet. He smirked slightly as he looked back down at the book.  
"I'll try Doose's." Lorelai ranted as she sighed and turned to leave. "Have fun!" She called, just before shutting the door behind her.  
  
He put the book down as Lorelai exited the apartment and immediately stood up, heading towards the closet. He opened the door, slowly, and peeked in. She looked back at him, not looking so happy. Without a word, he reached his hand to her and she took it, walking out of the closet.  
  
They kept staring at each other for a short while, before she looked down and broke the eye contact.   
  
"The window?" He asked, half smiling, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "What else?" She responded, finally smiling back.  
**  
**


End file.
